His muse
by Refuge959
Summary: Nathaniel's drawings always turn out better when Marinette is in them. Lucky for him, his girlfriend is a willing muse.


**A.N.— I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette was sitting very still by the fountain in the park. The edges of her light pink dress fluttered gently in the light fall breeze, leaving her thankful for the black jacket she wore over top of it. Behind her, she could hear kids running about by the carousel, but she had no desire to turn around. The view before her was far better. Nathaniel was sitting on a bench a few feet away. His fire red hair was pulled back today, so she had a perfect view of his eyes as he squinted in concentration. Ever so often, he would look up at her with a smile. He clutched his sketch pad in his left hand, and with his right he moved his pencil carefully.

People passed behind him, some pausing to observe what it was they were doing, others carrying on without noticing them. Once or twice a familiar face would pass by and wave at her. She would smile in response but she was always careful not to move, lest she make Nathaniel's task more difficult. She had been sitting on the edge of the fountain for about thirty minutes, but every time she began to get sore Nathaniel would stare at her with that gentle gaze of his and she would be filled with determination to sit still once more. Still, when he said she could move, she was very happy to shift her body to a more comfortable position.

She watched him make a few final alterations to his drawing before he held it up in the sun. Satisfied, he lowered it again and smiled at her, "Alright, I think I'm done." Nathanial stood from his place on the bench and came to sit beside her on the edge of the fountain. He handed her his sketch pad as he fiddled nervously with his pencil. She took in the light pink tinge of his cheeks, flattered that he still got nervous about showing her his work. She stared in awe at the drawing she now held in her hands. "Nathaniel," She said breathlessly, "you've made me look like a goddess!" "I didn't do anything." He answered with a shy smile. "You look like that all the time. All I did was capture it."

Marinette leaned towards him and kissed his cheek as she handed him back his sketch pad. He took her hand in his and stared deeply into her eyes. "Thank you for humoring me, Mari. I know sitting still like that isn't always easy." Marinette squeezed his hand gently and marveled at the intensity of his gaze. "It was nothing." She answered, her blush darkening, "I love being your muse."

Nathaniel brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on." He said afterwards, rising from the edge of the fountain and pulling her to her feet. "Let's get lunch." Marinette nodded as she fell into step beside him. Their hands swung playfully between them- their fingers interlocked. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they passed through the park's gate and onto the main street. "You know," He said to her as they walked, "my sketchbook is filled with more pictures of you than anything- or anyone- else. We'd better be careful, if people saw it they might think I loved you or something."

Marinette lifted her head and met his eyes, taking in his playful expression. She couldn't help but giggle as he smiled goofily at her. "Well," Marinette answered mirroring his expression, "my designs for men are mostly made to _your_ measurements these days. If anyone found out about that, well it would be a scandal wouldn't it?" Nathaniel stopped and turned towards her, his gaze wandered down to his grey jacket and red shirt. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and teasing. "Just imagine what everyone would say if they knew that most of the stuff in my closet nowadays are things that _you_ have made."

They were very close to one another now, with barely a few inches between their noses. "Not to mention," Marinette continued, keeping up their little game. "my walls are covered in _your_ artwork. Think of the rumors that would be spread!" Nathaniel laughed, and she felt his breath on her lips and nose. "I can hear them now: Nathaniel and Marinette speand so much time with one another. It's almost like they're _dating_." Marinette closed the distance between them and kissed his lips gently. He smiled before kissing her back, leaning into her to deepen it ever so slightly. They broke a few seconds later, both wearing a soft love-struck smile. "That's a rumor I could live with, I think." Marinette said. Nathaniel ran his fingers across her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. She blushed as she noticed him cataloging her features in his head, perfecting his mental image of her so that he could draw her all the more perfectly. He rested his forehead against hers when he was finished and stared into her blue-bell eyes with a gentle smile. She was so much more than his muse. She was his everything.


End file.
